Peter Jackson's The Return of the King Script/The Reforging of Narsil
EXT. RIVENDELL - DAY WIDE SHOT: ARWEN'S HORSE gallops over the BRIDGE and through the GATES into RIVENDELL. EXT. ELROND'S BALCONY, RIVENDELL - DAY ANGLE ON: ELROND seated alone ... ARWEN runs up the STEPS towards him ... ARWEN .... What did you see? CLOSE ON: ELROND stands - stunned. ,, ELROND Arwen? ANGLE ON: ARWEN breathing hard, walking towards ELROND with a fierce light in her eyes . . . ARWEN You have the gift of foresight - tell me what you have seen. CLOSE ON: ELROND his face grim. ' . ELROND I looked into your future and I saw death. ARWEN There is also life. , Her father turns away ... ARWEN (cont'd) You saw there was a child . . . you saw my son. ELROND stares into space, the fight seems to go out of him. He won't look at her . . . (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 26, CONTINUED: ELROND (quietly) That future is almost gone. ARWEN But it is not lost ... ELROND Nothing is certain. ANGLE ON: ARWEN gently takes her FATHER'S face in her hands and turns him toward her . . . ARWEN Some things are certain. If I leave him now I will regret It forever. (whisper) Ada, it is time. INSERT IMAGE: A HOODED FIGURE ascends a CURVED STAIRCASE towards a GALLERY ... The FIGURE stops before a STATUE that holds the BROKEN SHARDS of an ancient sword in its arms. A RW EN ( V .O .) (c on t' d ) From the ashes of fire shall be woken, a light from the shadow shall spring, renewed shall be blade that was broken ... INSERT IMAGE: The BLADE shattering in several fragments as ISLIDUR brandishes NARSIL at SAURON. ARWEN (V.O.) (cont'd) The crownless again shall be King . . . CLOSE ON: The HOODED FIGURE looks up into the sorrowful face of the STATUE ... The figure is ARWEN . . . ARWEN V/0 Reforge the sword. INT. ARWEN'S CHAMBER, RIVENDELL - NIGHT ANGLE ON: ELROND stares at his daughter, unwavering . . . (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 27. CONTINUED: ARWEN Ada ... ANGLE ON: ELROND turns away . . . ANGLE ON: ARWEN in ANGUISH, sits on her bed, the book falls to the FLOOR ... CLOSE ON: ELROND picks up her JOURNAL and takes one of her hands in his . . . ELROND Your hands are cold. (distressed) The life of the Eldar is leaving you. CLOSE ON: ELROND'S despair is plain . . . ELROND (cont'd) It has begun. ARWEN This was my choice. Ada ... Whether by your will or not, there is no ship now that can bear me hence. ANGLE ON: ELROND, he understands now that to protect his dauther, he must trust her . . . INSERT IMAGES: A BROKEN SWORD GLOWS with RED HEAT . . . It's BLADE in SEVERAL FRAGMENTS. IMAGE: A HEAVY HAMMER pounds the RED-HOT BLADE on an ANVIL . . . As ELVEN-SMITHS TEMPER the STEEL. IMAGE: ELROND'S FACE lit by FLICKERING FIRE as SPARKS fly in. the RIVENDELL FORGE. CLOSE ON: The SWORD is withdrawn from a POOL OF STEAMING WATER ... LIGHT SHIMMERS as the WATER DROPS slide down the BLADE of NARSIL, the SWORD that was broken has been remade.